Fuyumi Irisu
}} |anime debut = |voice actor = Yukana }} , known among students as "The Empress", is a second-year student of the Kamiyama High School and director of an independent film produced by Class 2-F. She is quite famous in school, as her family — in Kamiyama (her family runs the city hospital). Overview Appearance Fuyumi is a very beautiful pale-skinned girl (as described by Satoshi Fukube) with long, straight black hair that her most noticeable feature is a strand of hair that runs across her face down to her right cheek,short front bangs, a white headband and indigo-blue eyes. She is seen in the school uniform for the majority of the series. However, she is seen in "Emperor" costume during in last episode and she is taller than Eru Chitanda. Personality Fuyumi is an elegant, cold-hearted and pragmatic girl who prioritize results over anything else. Therefore, Fuyumi doesn't hesitate to manipulate people to get what she desires. Plot Class 2-F film ending Fuyumi asks Classics Club members to watch 2-F's class movie and tell her what they think about it. She explains that the movie still has no title, only having the working name "Mystery". Before starting the film she wishes "Good luck" to all four, which makes Houtarou Oreki suspicious. After they finished watching it, it is revealed that the movie is incomplete and that the real Fuyumi's request is to guess the identity of the culprit behind the crime in the movie, thus finishing the film. She tells Classics Club that film scriptwriter, Mayu Hongou fell ill before the script was finished. Houtarou agrees to help Irisu. Fuyumi suggests that Classics Club should talk to three people from film production team — Junya Nakajou, Tomohiro Haba and Misaki Sawakiguchi. After talking to all of them Houtarou dismisses all their theories as no good. After that Fuyumi invites him out for tea and questions him about the theories. She asks Houtarou to come up with his own so to finish the movie. Houtarou comes up with his own theory, and tells it to Irisu. Using his theory, Fuyumi successfully finishes the movie and gives it a title of "What No One Has Noticed". However, later, after Satoshi and Mayaka tell Houtarou about inconsistencies in his film ending, he started to think that his theory has a flaw. Therefore, Houtarou understands that his ending wasn't the true ending that Hongou had in mind. The next day, Houtarou confronts Irisu. He turns down her offer to go to a class party to celebrate the movie. He says that would rather have a talk with her. Houtarou says that instead of solving a mystery, he was writing one. Irisu does not seem surprised and asks him why he is so sure about it. Houtarou says that based on Hongou hated people deaths in literature, she wouldn't have had anyone die in her movie. The entire class voted to add a kill in the film, but she — not. Hongou wrote the script, ignoring the wishes of her fellow students. Afraid of film failure, Irisu took over and turned Hongou's script over to the trio of Junya Nakajou, Tomohiro Haba and Misaki Sawakiguchi to see if they can finish the script. But their suggestions were deemed unusable, so she had to call in outside talent, which was found in the face of Houtarou Oreki. That information made Houtarou very angry, almost depressed, as he walks home. Houtarou and Fuyumi didn't talk to each other at all after that. Kanya Festival During the Kanya Festival, Eru approached Fuyumi to help her sell Hyouka anthologies for the Classics Club. Fuyumi agrees to help, and Eru heartily thanks her. Irisu tells her she can thank her after the anthologies sell, and asks her how many copies she has. Eru tells her that they have 200 copies. Fuyumi comments that's a lot, and Eru tells her about the mistake with printing. Irisu tells her she'll sell 20 copies for 200 yen as a bundle with a pamphlet for her class's film. Fuyumi holds out her hand for a sample copy, Eru misunderstands and puts her hand on Fuyumi's hand, and Fuyumi tells her that she wanted a sample copy of the anthology. Eru, didn't have one, and Fuyumi tells her to bring one wherever she asks, and that people change depending on how you ask them. Eru grabs Fuyumi's hand and comments on how she's really good at asking people for things, and asks her to teach her how to do that. Fuyumi is a little embarrassed because a bunch of people are staring and lets go of Eru's hand. Fuyumi then tells Eru how she asks for things. No matter what you're asking for, you need to encourage that other party to move of their own accord, in order to do that, you have to make them feel mentally satisfied at working for you. Fuyumi says there are various methods, but for Eru, the best way would be to make them feel like she has expectations of them. If she can do that, they'll be happy to do whatever she asks, just as long as she doesn't make it seem like it's an important issue. Fuyumi tells her to give the impression that it's a small problem for her, but somewhat important for them. The last thing she tells Eru is try to ask people of the opposite sex in private room. Fuyumi then tells Eru to hurry up and fetch the anthology. Eru then thanks her for the lesson. She is later seen attending a magic show sitting next to Satoshi, where Jirou Tanabe and Muneyoshi Kugayama both say hello to her. Later, Fuyumi is seen again as she gives Eru the money earned from selling Hyouka anthologies, and Eru tears up a bit. She tells her that she wanted to sell them at full price, but Eru says that what she gave her is more than enough and thanks her. Fuyumi tells her to stop thanking her. She is about to tell her something else, but hesitates Eru asks what it is. She tells Eru to stop using her method of requesting something, she's not cut out for it. When Eru tries to control people using expectations, it makes her sound like she's completely dependent. Fuyumi tells her that she should stop using advice for her own plans. Eru's weakness is that she only knows how to get straight to the point, but it's also a peerless weapon for her. Relationships Eru Chitanda Fuyumi and Eru are on good terms and seem to be friends. During the Kan'ya Festival, Eru asked her for advice on how to sell the Hyouka anthologies, a request Irisu could not refuse because she was "attacked" by "The Power of Chitanda's Eyes". Houtarou Oreki Under the guise of solving a mystery, she used Houtarou skills to finish class 2-F's movie for the Kan'ya Festival. Her approach towards it which made him angry, almost to the point of depression. They would later meet again after working together during the Doll Festival where Irisu played the Emperor. Afterwards, the two spoke briefly, though Oreki was still wary of her past manipulation of him. However, Irisu claimed that, this time, their conversation was just a friendly conversation without ulterior motives. Background Irisu was designed to be Chitanda's opposite in character. While Houtarou and his sister (based on Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes) are like interchanged/opposite characters in traits. Irisu herself said that Chitanda's main merit as a character was that she was able to get straight to the point or to be straightforward to people (especially when asking for something). This on the inverse alludes to her personality that relies on manipulating people to do what she wants to ask for. However, on the last episode of the anime series and the aftermath of "Fool's End Credits", we get to see more of Irisu's honest side where she shows or hints that she feels regret in using Houtarou-possibly trying to recover their connection or make personal amends on the last episode despite there being no need to. This may be because in truth, Irisu is an awkward person put under the pressure of being from a well-off family that owns a general hospital (similar to Masashi Tougaito's circumstances) so she needs to put up a strong front even going so far as to deny she likes cute things. But because of this, she doesn't know how to just ask people for their help when she needs them, and so in turn relies on deceit (she hinted to Eru that pretending to be something else for too long will make that pretense true which is by her experience-looking back on her character). Her chat reaction to Hongou's during the aftermath of the mystery video presentation suggests that she wasn't totally an evil person as well unlike how Tomoe implied (she just found the script boring-which would be the reaction any person other than Eru would have if Hongou's script was followed in entirety as Houtarou deduced in the end), as she could only make a wry reaction to Hongou saying in the end that she only wanted everyone to have fun shooting the video. A fact that shows her (Fuyumi) that Hongou was an awkward person like her as well. It can be interpreted that Tomoe "played" both Houtarou and Irisu to make them both realise their flaws which they both later start to learn from. Lastly, being opposite characters, Irisu is also hinted to have formed some connection/attachment to Houtarou (on the last episode where she tries to make conversation and amends despite having no need to) just like Eru does. This in turn is shown to be reciprocated similarly to Eru and Houtarou's initial relationship where he is drawn to the latter's "wasteful use of energy", while on the other hand, he is drawn to Irisu's attitude that makes "efficient use of energy". Trivia * The name Fuyumi 'means "winter" (冬) ('fuyu) and "fruit, good result, truth" (実) (mi). Gallery :See Fuyumi Irisu/Gallery References es:Fuyumi Irisu ru:Фуюми Ирису Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Class 2-F